


The first time Tony and Steve kissed

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time Tony and Steve kissed

It was actually understandable at the moment.

Tony's heart had stopped when his arc reactor malfunctioned, not because of self failure, but because of a blast so impacting to the point where the wires snapped. 

Steve was sure Tony was dead until the surgery ended AND ended up being a complete success.

Everyone was there when Tony opened his eyes. He was seemingly pleased but overwhelmed. He even made a joke about seeing an angel's ass in heaven because he was so far gone, but Steve was the only one who wasn't laughing.

He was furious, and he grabbed Tony's shirt and yanked him up, smashing their lips together. Everyone was speechless for a long while, Steve, _Captain America,_ was kissing Tony, _Ironman._

When Steve finally pulled back, he took a deep breath and started rambling to Tony about how stupid it was to take it upon himself to take on a machine-like creature that could CLEARLY kill him, how utterly idiotic it was even THINK for a moment that his stupid ass was going to survive, in which Tony taken back at the CAPTAIN cursing, and the rambling went on.

"5 minutes and 34 seconds," Clint suddenly called out, and Natasha and Bruce dragged him out of the room, making a curious Thor follow.

Tony watched as the door closed, then his eyes shifted back to Steve who's eyes were teary and red. "Cap-" Steve kissed him again.

Softly. And gently. It made Tony feel something warm.

Steve placed a hand gingerly on Tony's bandaged face and tilted his head for a better angle, and Tony pulled Steve closer with his free hand. 

Damn, Captain America was a good kisser, Tony thought.

Steve thought the same about Tony.


End file.
